1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to technologies of liquid displays, and more particularly, to an array substrate, a liquid crystal panel, and a manufacturing method of an array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Displays become indispensable in people's daily life. Types of the displays include CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), LED (Light Emitting Diode), TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), etc. At present, most of the displays in the market are TFT-LCD displays.
A TFT-LCD display includes an array substrate, a color film substrate, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the array substrate and the color film substrate. The display can be controlled by controlling a voltage applied to the liquid crystal layer. In the manufacturing process of the TFT-LCD display (for example, in the manufacturing process of the array substrate of the TFT-LCD display), static electricity is easily generated to burn out some components (for example, conductive wires or switches) and to reduce the yield rate of the product.
FIG. 1 shows an ESD (Electro-Static discharge) protector 10 commonly used in the array substrate. The process of forming the ESD protector 10 is as follows: forming a gate electrode 101, a semiconductor layer 102 and a SE layer 103, and an insulation layer in this order; defining holes 104; and short circuiting the gate electrode 101 and the SE layer 103 via a transparent layer (Indium Tin Oxide) 105, thereby simultaneously forming two back-to-back TFTs, that is, the ESD protector 10, with the array substrate. Referring to FIG. 2, in the array substrate, the ESD protector 10 conducts a current generated by the array substrate to a Com (Common) electrode 30 to provide electrostatic protection to the array substrate after all the manufacturing process of the array substrate is finished.
However, the ESD protector 10 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 works after the manufacturing process of the array substrate is finished and cannot provide electrostatic protection to the components of the display during the manufacturing process of the array substrate, thus, the ESD protector 20 cannot solve the problem that the yield rate of the product of is reduced by burnouts of the components due to static electricity.